


Mona

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [14]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: I swear!!!, Kanji is too pure for this world, M/M, This isn't as angsty as the song makes it seem, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and he deserves love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "This is how the story wentI met someone by accidentWho blew me away, blew me awayAnd it was in the darkest of my daysWhen you took my sorrow and you took my painAnd buried them away, buried them awayI wish I could lay down beside you when the day is doneAnd wake up to your face in the morning sunBut, like everything I've ever known, you'll disappear one daySo I spend my whole lifeHiding my heart away..."—Adele | Hiding My Heart





	Mona

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I was watching ppl play the p4 fangame New Days and I was watching the kanji route and I wrote this :3 happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

"O-okay, so I stitch here...?" 

"Yes! You got it, senpai!"

Souji sighed in relief before he stitched along the rim of the cotton fabric. Kanji had been teaching him how to make a cute cat plush, and Souji _refused_ to mess up. Cats were always his favorite animal, and Kanji liked them as well (though Souji will _always_ love cats more than _anyone_ -), so Kanji decided to give Souji some lessons on how to make those cute cat toys they always see in the stores. And, since Souji helped out in the shop today, it was the perfect time.

Kanji, on the other hand, was knitting a cute rainbow pouch for Souji's cat plush. Kanji was carefully knitting in the blue while glancing to a determined Souji next to him. Kanji almost laughed at how focus Souji looked. It was the focus look Souji gave when the IT battled Shadows, so the fact that he was giving the same look (maybe even more determined than the one in the TV) in the shop was extremely amusing.

Souji smiled in delight when he finally closed the stitch, showing the cut cat plush to Kanji. "I did it!"

Kanji laughed, "Amazin', senpai!" 

Souji's eyes sparkled as he stared at his creation. The plush wasn't bad at all, it had cute blue buttons for eyes and pink thread for the nose. It was a traditional black and white cat with a cute yellow bandana Souji made out of spare fabric Kanji had. Kanji smiled to himself as he started to knit in the purple. He felt Souji stare at him while he worked and he glanced at the other. Souji was smiling, clearly intrigued by Kanji's knitting skills.

"What are you making?" Souji asked innocently. Kanji showed the other the pouch he was working on.

"I figured you'd want to keep your cat safe, so I'm makin' you this!" Kanji said, a large smile appearing on his face when Souji looked pleased with the work. 

"It looks beautiful, Kanji!" Souji praised, a small blush appearing on Kanji's cheeks. Kanji sputtered out a thanks before quickly knitting the rest of the pouch.

He heard Souji hum next to him. He spared a glance and found Souji staring at his cat plush thoughtfully. "I'll name him Mona!"

"Mona?" Kanji asked, knitting slowly while still looking at his senpai. Souji nodded, a smile on his face.

"Yeah! Like Mona Lisa? Because he-" Souji held up Mona, "-is a work of art!" 

Kanji laughed, Souji joining in. "I like it, senpai. It suits him," 

Souji giggled, Kanji feeling the blush redden a bit before he returned to his work.

* * *

It was later in the evening when Kanji walked Souji back to his home. Souji was smiling as he played with Mona's paws. Mona was in the cute pouch Kanji made and the pouch was around Souji's neck like a necklace. Kanji laughed at the sight, Souji smiling at him with childish delight. 

Suddenly, Souji made a noise of confusion. "Huh? What's that, Mona?" Kanji watched in amusement when Souji began to put his ear near Mona's cat mouth. "Ah, you're right! Kanji _is_ the best for letting me make you!" 

Kanji felt his blush deepen when Souji gave a toothy smile his way. "And for making the pouch!" He added.

Kanji chuckled, rubbed the back of his neck. "I-It was n-nothing really!" He sputtered out. 

Souji giggled and collided his and Kanji's shoulders together playfully. "If you say so! But, really, thanks for teaching me," Souji said, his smile warm and affectionate rather than excited. Kanji gave a smile too, his blush a bit redder than before.

"O-of course! It was the least I could do since ya helped out with the shop 'n all!" Kanji said. 

Souji shook his head. "It was no problem, really...! Anything to help you and your mother," 

Kanji smiled, "Thanks, senpai. Ma really appreciates it, she likes it when I bring you over," 

Souji's smile widened and a rosy blush came to his cheeks. "Of course. I like spending time with you and her," Souji's blush deepened when he nudged Kanji with his shoulder before looking straight ahead. Kanji smiled to himself, looking to his shoes as a comfortable silence came.

The sun was beginning to set when the two arrived to Souji's home. Souji walked to open the door, Kanji blindly trailing behind. The junior turned, "Do you want to come in?"

Kanji quickly shook his head. "Oh, nah, I better get back to ma,"

Souji's face fell a bit before he smiled again. "Okay, no problem. Tell her I said goodnight," Kanji nodded, two the then standing there for awhile in silence. Souji suddenly drew in a breath, a blush on his cheeks as he walked closer to Kanji. He was beaming. Souji stood on the tip of his toes and planted a kiss on Kanji's cheek.

"Goodnight, Kanji!" Souji chirped, immediately turning and entering the house without hesitation. Kanji stood there, his face beet red as he blindly touched where Souji had kissed him- _oh_ _God_ , _Souji just_ _kissed him_!

Kanji felt a smile tug on his lips as he turned and walked away from the Dojima Residence.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I love every single one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 🏳️🌈😄


End file.
